Fanon: Journey: Part 2
Uhm... So... Here you go! 18:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Journey: Part 1 Fanon: A Day Off --> Day Three: Lan Se Ekata was getting tired. He flew all day long, now for three days, straight. He also needs to rest. I saw Elena was awake, too. "Maybe we should camp tonight. That way, Ekata can rest and we can do some practice." "OK. I'll take him from here." We decided on our first day, after Tian fell off, that we would take shifts of three hours per person. Of course, Tian was still in no shape to do anything, but Elena and I were able to do this without that many problems. We flew over the ruins of a castle. It was built in Fire Nation style. Elena and I could tell just by looking at it. I took a look at Tian. He was able to sit up again, but that was about everything. He ate the food Elena gave him. I started to read. It was the only thing you could do up here. Just read and hope that we would be there soon... "... Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly problems and concerns; finding peace and freedom was the key to solving their difficulties in life. Airbenders continually sought spiritual enlightenment, and, as a result, all children born into the Air Nomads were benders. The first airbenders learned their art from the flying bison. The key to airbending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. Airbending is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as the most dynamic of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal; however, due to the pacifist nature of the Air Nomads, such attacks are rarely used. Due to their aforementioned spirituality, they often adapt to the situation surrounding them and prefer evasive maneuvers as opposed to direct confrontation." Who put this book in there? I look at the cover. "The Four Elements: Finding The Truth". If someone put this in here, it must mean something. I start to think. If airbenders always sought peace, then why were people like Sozin, Ozai or Amon even bothering to take them out? Air Nomads sought spiritual enlightenment. And when I finally get it, I realize. I need to connect to my past lives. That's the message they tried to give me. I read about Aang, Roku and Yangchen's connection. I can only get wisdom from Korra and Brek. Why did Vaatu have to destroy my bonds to everyone else? I sat down in meditation position. "Lan... Lan... La-han!" I felt like I woke up from a good dream. "Did I interrupt some Avatar business? Your eyes stopped glowing, so I thought you were awake..." "How long was I away?" "About five hours. What were you doing?" "I was trying to connect to my past lives. I think I did, but I don't remember." "You don't remember? You were gone for five hours!" She already set up the camp with earthbending. Tian was laying down. He looked fine. I was still on Ekata. I got off. We ate. We slept. But while we were just sitting around here, there was a war brewing. Day Six: Tiankong What happened the last few days? I remember Lan saving me, and we landed in a small town. "Hey.." My voice sounded horrible! Lan immediately gave me some water. "What are you guys doing?" "You're back!" Was I gone? Where did I go? "You were like, unconscious for the last five days. I healed you, but I didn't think I could actually do it..." "Lan and I also have been practicing. Well, it's more like he is practicing and I am teaching him, but currently, we are at level zero for earthbending." "I can give you some air lessons. But tomorrow. Today I just wanna sleep." Trivia * This chapter may seem a little short, but that's because this one is more of a filler episode. * The little text about airbending comes from the Avatar Wiki. * Next chapters will be longer again. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se